The innocent always break the hardest
by RaYmOnDrOiD
Summary: Okay, when I write, I write. When I get ideas, I usually follow through. But this, dear lord. Okay I admit it gets bad fast. Seriously, this isn't even the tip of the iceberg. This is about 3/4 of the first page. If you read and don't like, please calmly say stop it, and we can pretend this was never written. If you want more, please leave a message saying sure, why the hell not.


When the innocent crack, there's never turning back.

November 4th, 2013. Monday. [8:10AM].

"Kairi! You better be up and ready, young lady! You're already late for school!" The harsh voice of a mother rang from downstairs.

Kairi rubbed her eye and with the other she peeked at the digital clock next to her bed. It read '8:10'.

"Crap." Kairi mentally kicked herself in the head.

Kairi was already five minutes late for school. She quickly threw on some cloths, not caring that she had previously worn them within the past two days, and bolted down stairs.

"Here, eat some toast on your way to school." Kairi's mom said to her as she quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks mom, love ya!" Kairi said, taking the toast in her moth and bolted out the door.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Kairi's father said after her.

"Love ya too, daddy!" Kairi said while running onto the sidewalk and headed to school.

As Kairi sprinted out of view, her mom have a big sigh, and her dad let out a small laugh.

"Oh, that girl. She's been late to school far to many times for me." Kairi's mom said, sitting down at the table and picking up the mornings newspaper.

"Well, she's getting to that age, and it's her last year after all. As long as she keeps pulling all A's, I'll be happier than a chinchilla meeting sonic." Kairi's dad said, after which he started drinking his coffee. He took notice to the radio sitting nearby on the counter, in which a car accident took place.

"Honey," the mother began to state, trying to get his attention, "You know she's pulling a B+ in her oceanography class, right?"

"She's doing what now?!" The father yelled out, accidentally spitting out the coffee in his mouth towards his wife, whom simply shielded herself with the mornings newspaper.

[8:25AM-9:55AM].

"Naminé?" The teacher called out.

"here..." The timid girl weakly raised her hand, and squeaked her name out.

"Kairi?" The teacher called out. No reply. "Kairi, are you here?" He called out one more time, scanning the room. The students didn't have a set seating chart so it was difficult to pin point out a particular student among the masses of people in the room.

"I'm here, Terra!" Kairi exclaimed upon bursting through the door.

"Kairi, you're late today." Terra called out to her. "But thanks to the car accident this morning, so was I. You're free to take a seat. Oh, and please try to address me as Teacher next time."

"You're the best, Terra!" She said, feeling relieved at not getting a tardy. The teacher just then rolled his eyes and resumed with his roll call.

Kairi scanned the room for her group of friends, whom were scattered about the classroom. Sora and Riku waved from the opposite end of the class, but there were no available seats next to them. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were way in the back of the class, not having noticed Kairi entering. Hayner, Pence and Olette were sleeping in the front of the class, and when the teacher saw them, he slammed his book down effectively waking them up.

Although not her friends, Seifer, Rai, Fuu and Vivi were probably somewhere else and up to no good. Kairi highly disliked Seifer and his unwanted advances. And his friends were just following the wrong guy.

Finally, off in a corner that could have been considered forgotten, dearest Naminé sat quietly without a word. As Kairi approached Naminé, she saw that she was working on a sketch of something. Kairi put her bag down and sat next to the pale girl.

"Good morning sunshine, how are you?" Kairi politely asked, wanting to be as nice as possible to Naminé.

"..." Naminé squeaked something but was barely audible, unlike the way Kairi talked.

"Could I see what you are drawing?" Kairi looked over her arm.

The picture was of Kairi, hugging Naminé from behind.

"Aww, that's so cute, Naminé!" She exclaimed, causing Naminé to turn red in her face and ears.

"AHEM!" Terra audibly announced, getting everyone's attention. He got a yard stick and smacked the white board behind him. Everyone quickly took out their paper and pencils. "Let Pre-Calculus," His voice echoed throughout the classroom. "Begin!"

[9:55AM-10:05AM]

"Gah! That class sucks!" Wakka exclaimed as he met up with the whole group after class.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tidus agreed, along with all of the other guys.

"Oh, it wasn't all that bad, right Kairi!" Selphie said, while stretching her arms.

"You know my brain doesn't do math so early in the morning!" Wakka continued to complain, but quickly got over it.

"Hey Naminé, I thought class was good, how about you?" Kairi chimed in Naminé's ear. Without thinking, she grabbed and hugged her from behind, eliciting a tiny squeak from the smaller girl.

"Hey Kairi, you better be careful, you don't want to send out the wrong signals." Riku called out to her, and all the other guys just laughed.

"Hey, don't be jealous cause we get to have girl time okay?" Kairi responded.

The guys continued to quietly laugh. Kairi just continued to roll her eyes. Naminé though just stood frozen, not knowing what to do, feeling a whole jumble of emotions.

"Hey! Can't I get a hug to!" Selphie exclaimed, waving her arms in a jealously playful way.

"Maybe next time, Selphie, maybe next time." Olette patted her on the back to comfort her.

"Hey guys, so where are we gonna eat this time?" Pence said aloud.

"Pence, stop thinking about eating and start thinking about revenge against Seifer and his band of back stabbers!" Hayner clenched his fist and had a certain fire in his eyes.

During the last months of Junior year, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and a non high schooler by the name of Vivi were all best of friends till Seifer split the group in two, believing he was to cool, and now the two groups were main enemies. Realizing their differences, they remained separate but Hayner and Seifer still won't let it go.

"Well, there goes the bell." Riku stated, completely correct as always.

The bell for the end of passing period had definitely rung, and the group noticed some individuals rushing to get to class.

"Hey guys, if we don't go now, we are definitely going to be late to class." Sora said, and with that they all rushed to their second class.

[10:05AM-11:55AM].

"Good day class." Ventus greeted his class warmly. "Today's lecture is on the poems by Edgar Allen Poe."

"Kill me now." Kairi whispered and layed her head on the desk.

"Knowing the nature of Poe's work, it might as well really kill you." Riku said coyly.

"Haha Riku, vey funny." Kairi said.

"And what did Riku say that is oh so very funny?" Ventus asked with a certain coldness to his voice.

"Nothing!" Kairi said, giving the teacher a warm smile, to which he continued on with the lecture.

The first class of the day is the only roll call they have for the entire day. It encouraged students to be responsible for showing up for the rest of the day.

The group split in two rows, guys being behind the girls. Knowing it would be a long lecture, the guys got in comfortable positions to sleep without being noticed, and the girls simply put their bags on the desk to hide the fact they were actually on their phones. Kairi actually enjoyed the History of Literature class, even if it had more boring moments than interesting ones. At the end of the row, she noticed how Naminé looked very intense writing down what the teacher had written up on the white board.

In the peripherals of Naminé's eyes, she saw what seemed as though Kairi was looking right at her. She turned her head but ended up locking eyes with Kairi herself. They looked at eachother for what seemed like minutes, until Kairi blinked and waved hello to her. Naminé looked away from Kairi and her paper, as though she was in some sort of trance, and when Kairi blinked, she was set free. She touched her cheek, they began to grow hot, and then her chest, which seemed to throb harder than usual.

'Naminé's just too cute.' Kairi thought to herself, giggling. Thinking nothing more, she braced herself for the next two hours.

[12:05PM-1:55PM].

"I don't think I know which more I was of, bored to death or depressed to hell." Wakka said, putting his arms behind his head, walking with the group.

"I liked the one with the raven, it had lots of symbolism to it and the things we can't have." Olette said.

"Or how about the one with that person who was all alone, that one was messed up but yeah it touched me." Tidus explained.

"Hey Naminé, which one was your favorite?" Sora asked her.

"All of them." The girl said, staring at the floor.

"Woah!" Wakka pointed to Naminé. "She said, like, three words and I heard them all clearly!" He looked way too amazed.

"Don't tease my Naminé!" Kairi jumped to her defense.

Naminé didn't know how to feel about that statement, and glad she didn't have anything more to say.

"So, hey guys, nows a great chance to..." Pence began to go on.

"Okay, nows a great chance to go get something to eat, happy Pence?" Hayner said aloud, and mainly to his friend. The whole class time Pence was telling Hayner how hungry he was, which made him hungry in turn.

"Okay, we got 3 choices peoples, Evryamerican, Soupnsalad, or Allucaneatsushi?" Pence told them.

"Evryamerican!" The guys chose.

"Allucaneatsushi." The girls chose.

"Not this again." Selphie said, groaning in exhaustion.

"That's not one of the options, Selphie." Pence said as matter of fact.

"You know what I mean, Pence." Selphie hit him on the head.

"It's vote time!" Wakka announced as loudly as possibly, startling nearby people.

They all took out paper and split it into ten pieces,wrote down their choice, and handed them to Pence and Wakka. The official cast was made.

"Three votes for Evramerican, three votes for Soupnsalad, and three votes for Allyucaneatsushi!" Wakka exclaimed.

Everyone froze, then all turned to Naminé, who immediately tried to hide behind the small piece of paper. It was game on. Soon, everyone was trying to convince her to pick their favorite spot. Naminé was too overwhelmed and began to tremble and her eyes began to water.

"Everyone, calm down!" Kairi exclaimed, and maneuvered between all of them to get to her Naminé.

Kairi whispered into Naminé's ear, and in turn, she whispered into Kairi's ear. To Naminé, Kairi's ear looked so perfect , if it was just only an inch or two closer. She leaned in but Kairi pulled away.

"Allucaneatsushi it is!" Kairi called out, and everyone headed towards the town.

All ten students departed from their school and walked into the bustling towns of Destiny Island. Destiny islands is a massive collection of islands located in the pacific along the equator. The main areas included Hollow bastion, located dead center of the island. Located west was twilight town. Located east was traverse town. But there were also other locations on smaller islands surrounding the main Destiny island. Their school however, was the most northern part of the island, where it was the least industrialized. They were vey close to the beach, and were practically swimming in nature.

"Oh man, was that a walk." Pence said, tired and with a napkin on his forehead.

"What are you talking about, we took the bus most of the way here." Hayner said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Pence laughed. "It's just really hot."

Everyone laughed as they walked into the sushi bar. As they entered they sat down, and a conveyor belt brought them small plates of sushi. And with that, they all began to eat.

Hayner and Pence were talking about the new Final Fantasy XV that was coming out, Olette and Selphie were talking about who the hottest teacher was, then Tidus and Wakka were talking about how Canada crushed Greece during the World Cup Blitzball Tournament. Riku and sora were talking about how to get to the same college. Kairi looked over and saw that Naminé hasn't eaten a thing.

"What's wrong Naminé, you not hungry?" She asked her.

Naminé shook her head and folded her hands in her lap. But Kairi knew her better than that.

"Here, try some!" Kairi picked up a rainbow trout sushi and held it up to Naminé's lips.

Looking and Kairi for approval, she swallowed it in one bite. The edges of her lips slightly tilted up at the flavor of the sushi.

"Oh, Naminé, you got rice on your chin." Kairi pointed out.

Naminé tried to search for it with her finger, but failed.

"Here, I got it." Kairi said. She reached over, and picked it off her chin.

"You're to cute, Naminé." Still holding out the rice in front of her.

Naminé looked at the rice on her finger.

"You want this?" Kairi asked, wondering why.

Naminé nodded her head vigorously. Kairi held it out for Naminé to take from her. Instead of feeling Naminé take it with her fingers, she felt Naminé's warm tongue at the tip of her fingers. She was to shocked to pull back.

Naminé looked at Kairi as she didn't pull her finger back. Taking it as a go ahead, Naminé took more and more of Kairi's finger into her mouth. First the fingertip, to the first joint, then the second joint. Naminé then took Kairi's entire finger into her mouth. She slowly swirled her tongue around her finger, until she was back at the fingertip.

Kairi was in pure shock. She was just frozen. She knew her friends were to busy to notice what was happening. She felt the warmth of Naminé's mouth stroke along the sides of her finger. She began to feel flustered and her knees began to slide past one another. She looked into Naminé's eyes as her head bobbed up and down her finger, stroking it with her tongue up and down its length. Her breath began to shorten and her lips slightly parted.

"Man, am I full!" Wakka leaned back, patting his stomach.

Wakkas noise brought Kairi back to reality, and pulled her finger from Naminé's mouth, letting out an audible pop.

"Yeah, let's leave." Kairi said, completely flustered, and exited the sushi bar ahead of them all.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora caught up to her, and gripped her on the shoulder.

Kairi snapped around, startling Sora. "Of course I'm okay, I just don't want to be late to class." Wanting to play off what just happened.

"Alright, if you say so." Sora said. They all headed back to school.

The group arrived to the front, and parted ways. For their last class, they all have separate classes save for some who have the same. They all work on the weekends, and only see eachother Mondays Tuesday Thursday and Fridays.

"Will we meet up after school then?" Kairi asked, wanting to hand out a bit longer.

"Blitzball practice." Wakka and Tidus said.

"I need to get started on some essays." Riku, Sora, Olette and Pence added.

"I'm challenging Seifer to another fight after school." Hayner said, cracking his knuckles. He has yet to win.

"Babysitting, sorry girl." Selphie said with a consoling smile.

"Alright, maybe another time. See ya tommorow!" Kairi said, and they all went separate ways for good that day. "Come on Naminé, let's go!" She grabbed her hand and sped of to Oceanography, wanting to forget what happened earlier between them.

Naminé wondered if she did something wrong, after all, Kairi did seem to express an interest in her.

[2:05PM-3:55PM].

"Good afternoon class, hope you had a good lunch, because today, were dissecting a Sea Urchin!" Aqua said, holding up a pair of scalpels in one hand and a sea urchin in the other. "Don't worry, they're already dead. Packets are on the table, and you need to find a partner. Begin after you've read through the procedure. I'll be coming around to inspect your work!"

"Alright Naminé, let's get to work." Kairi said. They spotted out a lab table in the corner for the room, and got the materials.

The lab tables were huge in retrospect. Standing against it it goes up to your stomach, and the stools had large seats but short height. The bottom of the table were cabinets so the tables can't be moved.

Spotting a table off in the corner, Kairi pointed Naminé towards it and told her, "Naminé, you don't mind if you start the dissection right? Ms. Aqua told me to get a box of materials from upstairs."

Naminé nodded her head as she took a seat and began to take of the spines from the sea urchin.

"Awesome, I promise I'll be back!" With that Kairi sped out the door and upstairs.

Naminé began to dissect the sea urchin for some while until she felt a presence behind her.

"Oh my, Naminé, you're really good at this." Aqua appeared behind Naminé, admiring her handiwork.

Naminé nodded in thank you as the teacher looked over her shoulder. Aqua stood there for a few seconds before continuing on.

"You know, you're a very beautiful girl, Naminé." Aqua said, leaning foreward behind Naminé, and stroking her hair. "And Kairi is a very lucky girl to have you as her partner."

Naminé continued to work with the presence of Aqua standing behind her, unable to get up or move around. Aqua leaned her head in the crook of Naminé's neck and began to blow air over her exposed skin. Her eyes slightly widened in confusion.

"You're so tiny, Naminé." She began to stroke Naminé's ribs, and her fingers slowly moved higher and higher. "So fragile."

Naminé gripped the scalpel tighter as Aqua began to nibble and suckle at her neck. She felt her teachers fingers exploring every inch of her stomach and up. Her eyes closed a little and her breath shortened. She uncomfortably writhed in her seat while her teacher played with her body.

"Your skin is so smooth," Aquas hand crawled higher and higher, like a spider going to devour its meal. "Its like petting silk." Aquas hand molded to Naminé's breast.

Naminé arched into her teacher at the sudden sensation. Aqua kneaded at her breast and began to play with the tip. Her mouth opened in protest but no words came out, just a silent moan. She looked around, looking for help, but for some reason, all the students were facing the other way, or to concentrated by the task given to them by their teacher.

"Oh Naminé, you don't talk very much do you? I think that's because you have a beautiful voice." Aqua blew into her ear. With her other hand, she lifted up the dress and slipped her hand beneath the layers and slipped her fingers onto Naminé's core.

Naminé let go of the scalpel, and her body slightly jumped. She felt like a used doll. Her whole life, she's been nothing but a used and broken doll. Every once in a while, she would be cleaned, but then used all over again.

"Can you sing for me, my caged little birdy?" Aqua grinned, leaving behind a dark purple mark on her neck, effectively claiming her as her own. She began to rub Naminé's core harder and faster. "Can you sing for me, Na-mi-né?" Aqua tried to sound as cute as possible.

Naminé arched painfully. Tears began to streak down her cheeks. She began to unwillingly buck her hips against the hand of her captor. Unable to moan, her lips were parted and her tongue was left sticking out.

"Come on, sing for me, little birdy." Aqua moaned into Naminé's ear. She slipped her other hand beneath her dress and massaged Naminé's smooth and naked breast. "Come for me."

Naminé became rigid and began to tremble place. Aqua knew Naminé would climax soon. Before she let that happen, she captured Naminé's lips with her own, and felt as Naminé began to cry. Aqua absolutely loved the sensation of Naminé sobbing onto her mouth. Suddenly, Naminé began to buck violently against Aqua hand, and then she went stiff as a board. Aqua took the chance to invade every inch of her mouth with her tongue. After Naminé finished climaxing, Aqua unsealed their lips and nibbled at her ear.

"I knew it," Aqua said, slowing down her pace a little, giving time for Naminé to breath. "You have a beautiful voice." She laughed in Naminé's ear. "And I want to hear more."

Naminé's core became super sensitive, and she tried to remove Aquas hands from her core. Each time when she did, Aqua would rub faster and harder, and Naminé instantly climaxed each time. Aqua sealed their lips once more, and let Naminé cry over and over again into her mouth.

Suddenly, there was a rip, and some blood. Aqua plunged her fingers deep into her core, ripping away her virginity. Naminé cried harder from the painful sensation, but Aqua continued to pump her fingers in and out of Naminé's core. Naminé climaxed one last time before going completely limp in the arms of her captor.

"You can fly away now, little birdy." Aqua felt prideful and loved the domination over he own student, and squeezed her as affectionately as possible.

She removed her hand from her students core, and showed her slick juice covered fingers to her student. Shoving them into her mouth to clean, she pulled them out and began to kiss her student, invading her mouth once more with her tongue while hugging her from behind.

She reached around Naminé to the scalpel and brought it back up to the base of her neck. "If you tell anyone, I'll rape you." Aqua preceded to rip the front of her dress right down the middle.

Giving Naminé one last heart felt kiss, she ran her hand along her smooth stomach and proceeded to the front of the class.

Naminé was a mess. She was ruined, and nobody cared. She just huddled behind the table, and out of everyone's view. He felt betrayed, Kairi wasn't there for her like she promised. She got used over and over again. She looked over and saw the chipped blade of a scalpel. She decided to become the next poem by Edgar Allen Poe.

"Naminé! Stop it!" Kairi shouted from across the room.

Naminé was brought back into reality. She was sitting on the stool, and she plunged the scalpel into her hand, and had a huge gaping gash in her palm. She looked at Kairi, then her hand. She felt no pain. But the look of Kairi's scared face hurt her more than anything.

Kairi rushed over to Naminé and removed the scalpel in her hand and threw it in a nearby sink.

"Everybody, calm down." Aqua called out to her students. "And be quiet." She tried to remain in control of the hellish situation.

Kairi placed a wet paper towel around the gaping wound. "Naminé, how could you"

Naminé looked down at the floor where a puddle of water remained, possibly when Kairi turned on the sink. In the reflection, she looked completely fine, as though nothing happened to her, besides the bloody mess in her hand.

Aqua stood next to the door, calling the paramedics and trying to explain what might have happened.


End file.
